the_guardian_bremondfandomcom-20200214-history
Shootout in Yaren
The group finally locate Ian Johnson but the Shadow and his men arrive at Yaren at the same time. The Shadow sees the group from a jeep and tells his men to handle them while he goes to get Johnson. The group get to Johnson’s house but Tyrone is almost shot by one of the Shadow’s mercenaries before he is mowed down by Dwayne. Then the group get into cover and Yahir manages to shoot two of the mercenaries. Then Wes Roth throws a grenade, blowing up the jeeps and killing five more mercenaries and Jade takes advantage of the chaos to shoot two more. Then Roth manages to shoot the last one and the group gets ready to go but it turns out that during the attack Ioseb ran off to get the Shadow on his own. Ioseb goes to confront the Shadow and says that he knows he killed his boss Piotr Volkov and wants revenge for his death. They fight for a bit until the Shadow manages to slice his stomach open with his saber, bringing him to his knees, then the Shadow slits his throat and runs off to get Johnson before the group. The group then get to Ioseb and while Dwayne and Victor take of his body the others go to get Johnson but when they get there he is not there anymore. The Shadow threw him out the second floor window and is escaping with him to get information. He calls his mercenaries and they arrive with jeeps. One of the jeeps escort the Shadow and Johnson to Yaren International Airport while a team of twelve mercenaries storm Johnson’s house to kill the group. The first mercenary goes to the yoga room and gets an axe to the head by Oscar, then a two more mercenaries hears the noise and both get their neck-snapped by Dwayne and Victor. The fourth is killed by Roth who stabs him in the neck with a fire poker and then Roth throws it at another one’s head but as he dies he pressed the button on his assault rifle on accident, alarming the others to Roth’s presence. As four mercenaries storm the upstairs hallway Yahir, Jade, Tyrone and Oscar shoot them all down. Then the last two get their throat slit by Dwayne and Victor with kitchen knives. As the group leaves another car arrives but the group shoots at the car, killing the four mercenaries in it. Then Roth, Oscar, Dwayne and Victor get in the car and leave while Yahir, Tyrone and Jade are left to patrol the house. Then two more mercenaries arrive by motorcycle but are shot by the Professor who arrives with a van to transport Yahir, Tyrone and Jade. They all leave for the airport where the Shadow left ten minutes ago by plane with Johnson while Zheng stays behind with four mercenaries. When the group gets there the four mercenaries and Zheng start to shoot them but Oscar gets a rocket launcher from the trunk of the other mercenaries’ car and shoots them with it, killing them and Zheng. After that the police show up to arrest the group and arrest them and they are sent to Anetan Police Station. Category:Events